The Night Before the Night Before Christmas
by moms5thchild
Summary: Its December 23 and Matt Murdock has to make some decisions on how he will celebrate the holiday.


This is for my beta reader, a Christmas present, if you must. She likes Matt and Foggy stories so I give her one every year... so far.

**The Night before the Night before Christmas**

"I got'em," Foggy Nelson pushed through the crowd at Grand Central Station to the bench where Matt Murdock and Karen Page sat. "You'd think by the lines up there the only place to eat in the entire Grand Central Station was the Krispie Kreme."

"Thank you, Foggy," Karen smiled and took the coffees from the shorter half of Nelson and Murdock, "black for Matt, a double, double for you and a tea for me. I am so grateful you both came to see me off."

"You're our number one employee," Foggy smiled.

"You're our only employee," Matt cut in.

"And," Foggy took control again, "since this is our first Christmas as a firm this is our Christmas party."

"Please consider this an eccentric rather than a pathetic party," Matt laughed.

"Anyway, we have this for you," Foggy reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here is a Christmas bonus, thanks to the Fantastic Four and their retainer; for you spend when you get home."

"Thank you, both of you," Karen squealed as she kissed Foggy and then Matt.

"Just don't look at it until you're on the train. That way we won't hear you swear when you see the size." Matt smiled and then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small gift, "this is for you."

Karen smiled as she opened the box and pulled out a small charm of an owl. "This is lovely. How did you know I have a charm bracelet?"

Matt always heard the thing clink and clank on her wrist but he just smiled, "I just thought the only owl you might want around would be one easy to handle. I'm just happy you have a charm bracelet to put it on."

"Oh, I have to run or I'll miss my train." Karen grabbed her suitcase and, after giving a quick kiss to Foggy and Matt, took off down to the trains.

"She didn't drink her tea," Matt turned to Foggy, "she didn't have enough time."

"Sit down and we can drink our coffee." Foggy blew on the milky contents of his paper cup. "So, are you coming to Chez Nelson for Christmas dinner?"

"If I'm welcome."

Foggy just rolled his eyes. "My mother would skin me alive if I didn't manage to manhandle you to the table for Christmas. I happen to know she has gifts under the tree with Braille labels on them so you would feel included."

"Your family doesn't have to put up with me every holiday. I can do Christmas on my own."

"Oh yeah, a turkey hoagie and a bottle of Coke, ho ho ho. Matt, Christmas is family time and you are the brother I've always dreamed of beating up under the tree. I couldn't beat up Candace; she whined and told Mom." Foggy watched as a smile crept onto Matt's face. "Besides, I already promised Mom you'd come home with me tonight so she could convince you spend the next three days with us."

"What?"

"Come on Matt, it's not like you gotta water the plants or feed the cat. We'll go to your place, get some clothes and head to my parents." Foggy grimaced as he tasted his now cold coffee. "Come on, have pity on me, Mom will walk around looking hurt, sighing and when I ask 'what's wrong Ma', she'll say _'nothing'_."

Matt pulled in a deep breath and shook his head. "I'll be there for Christmas dinner but I've got things to do before Christmas."

"Just remember what I'm going to have to put up with. Sighing, hurt looks, I'll have a complex by the time you show up."

"I'll be there early on the 25th, I promise," Matt stood up and snapped his cane straight. "I call you."

"Yeah, and I'll send my therapist's bill to you." Foggy called to Matt's retreating back.

* * *

The yellow and black figure streaked over the roof tops and alleyways of Hell's Kitchen in its usual circuit. The sweet aroma of pine drifted up from the Christmas tree lots where the last few misshapen trees sat unloved and unsold on the streets. Drunken voices singing carols leaked out of the corner saloons. Souped up dance mixes poured out of discos entertaining dancers as they moved to the story of Santa and Rudolph. Children prayed at their beds for presents on Christmas morning. Daredevil heard all the sounds of his little corner of the world and felt very alone. 

It had been three Christmases since Jack Murdock decorated a tree with the familiar old ornaments Matt remembered so well. He hadn't even taken it out of the box this year. He hadn't bought any cookies or candy canes and he hadn't opened up the store promotion Christmas cards that came in the mail. It was as if even the attempt at celebrating this year was too much effort. Had he ever really mourned his father? He had to finish school, do his articling, pass the bar and set up his law practice with Foggy. Matt Murdock never had time to mourn.

Finally he landed on the roof and pulled a parka and jeans from their hiding place in the stairwell. Matt didn't expect to be found out, but caution was now as natural as breathing to him. So Daredevil entered on the rooftop and Matt Murdock exited two floors down.

"Matthew, what'r'ya doin on de roof," the high quavering voice of Maxie Klein stopped him in his tracks.

"Just clearing my head Mr. Klein, it gets stuffy when the windows are all shut in the winter."

The old man put his arthritic hand on Matt's arm. "Well, howzabout ya come wit me and we grab somethin' ta eat."

"Sure, give me a minute to change. Come on in," Matt opened the door to the apartment and allowed the man to shuffle past him. "Put the kettle on, there's a jar of coffee in the cupboard."

By the time Matt came out of the bedroom the heady scent of coffee filled the small apartment. "That doesn't smell like instant coffee."

"Nyah, I can't stand that crap," wheezed the old boxer, "I went back ta my place and got my old percolator. I luv that sound; plop, plop, plop."

"Do you still put an eggshell in the pot?" Matt smiled and pulled two mugs out of the cupboard put them on the table. "Sit down, Mr. Klein; tell me what's been happening lately."

"Actually, I do got somethin' to tell you, I'm movin' to Fairfax, Virginia ." The old man drew a laboured breath, "my great nephew, Aaron, got me a place to stay down dere. It's near a Y and I can help de young kids in de boxin' program. That is if they let an old punk like me into the place. The coffee's done, Matty, how'zabout I pour."

"Nobody calls me Matty any more, only Dad and old friends ever did," Matt sighed and shook his head.

"Matty, what do ya want in your coffee?"

"Black, Mr. Klein; when are you leaving?" Matt heard the old man's heart race.

"Actually, tonight; I got everythin' packed up and ready ta go. Aaron will be here at seven ta take me ta the train and the movers will be here on the 27th to take my stuff away." Klein really didn't want to leave Jack's boy behind, but Matty was grown and he was so, so old. "But I ain't leavin' without givin you one more Christmas dinner, a little early but it don't matter. Just you and me at Patty's again."

"Patty's Place, with the rattiest Christmas tree in 'the Kitchen'," Matt smiled.

"Patty's still there but Jocko, Vince and Big Nose is all gone. It's only me, you and Patty this year and I gotta be back for Aaron at seven. So finish your coffee and let's go."

Soon they were going down the stoop. "Hey Matt," Maxie smiled and turned his eyes upward, "it's snowin' big fat flakes. It's gonna be a white Christmas."

Matt matched Maxie's slow steps as the pair hit the sidewalk, "what does your great nephew do in Virginia?"

Maxie laughed, "Would'ya believe he's a rabbi? I was always de black sheep in de family and now Rabbi Aaron Miller comes lookin for his Bubbeh's bad brother. I guess I should be grateful but I'll be a long way from friends… not that there are many friends left."

"We're here, Mr. Klein."

"You got a magic nose dere, Matty… course dis place smells like stale beer and grease so I guess a magic nose ain't necessary."

Two dinner specials and a quick trip down memory lane barely too an hour and the walk home felt too short. They ended up in Max's place, surrounded by the detritus of one man's life.

Max dropped into his patched La-Z-Boy. "Matt, I want ya ta keep that coffee pot. It's about time you learned ta make a decent cup of coffee. I got one other thin' for you."

Matt leaned against the wall. "And what would that be?"

"Just a piece of advice; stop sittin' in the dark," Max shook his head as Matt mouth fell open. "You don't know what I mean, do you kid? For three years I've watched you come home most nights and sit there in the dark. You know your Dad ain't comin' back and you sittin' here in the dark ain't gonna bring him back."

Max levered himself up and walked over to his best friend's son. "Don't let life pass you by, kid. Go out; get yourself friends your own age. Hell, go get married and have a dozen kids, just remember to name one Max."

The sound of someone entering the apartment stopped the old man.

"Uncle Max, who's your friend?"

"Aaron, this is Battlin' Jack Murdock's son, Matthew. Jack was a contender, but his son is a real champion."

* * *

At nine o'clock Mrs. Nelson answered the knock at the co-op door, "Matthew, you came!" 

FIN


End file.
